The invention relates to a cable length adjustment device, and more particularly to a device suitable for length adjustment in an automatic transmission cable.
In an automatic transmission of an automobile, a cable is utilized to connect a translatable gearshift mechanism to a set of transmission gears so that selection of a predetermined position of the gearshift mechanism corresponds to selecting a particular gear in the transmission. Thus, the correct transmission cable length is essential to the proper operation of an automatic transmission.
To ensure that the transmission cable is a proper operating length, cable length adjusters are utilized to perform fine adjustment. A cable length adjuster generally comprises an elongated member attached at one end to the transmission cable and at the other end to the gearshift mechanism. A locking member is provided which is mounted on the elongated member in a manner which, when unlocked, allows for sliding movement between the elongated member and the locking member and when locked, prevents movement of the elongated member with respect to the locking member. Adjustment means are provided which allow the locking member to engage the elongated member in predetermined increments along the elongated member. Examples of such adjusters include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,418,583, 3,710,645 and 3,572,159.
Unfortunately, the above-described cable length adjusters generally do not provide a fine adjustment means suitable for the purpose. Specifically, access to the locking member is limited because of the design of the adjuster, and the adjustment increments are typically too large to accommodate the transmission cable length discrepancies. Further, the adjusters are constructed of a plastic material which does not meet new automobile engine design requirements of temperature and strength.